Press Your Luck/Spaces
These are pictures of the many spaces seen on Press Your Luck. (All of them are needed.) The Big Board BoardNoShadow.png Pylboard.gif PYL-Board-Bounce.gif late86board.png|The final intro board, first seen in June 1986. PYLBIGBOARD.jpg Big_Board_1.jpg Big_Board_2.jpg Press.jpg Press_Your.jpg Big_Board_3.jpg PYL Virtual Board.jpg|The virtual board from Big Bucks: The Press Your Luck Scandal, explaining how Michael Larson cracked the code and broke the bank. Ed Long and Janie Litras, his two opponents, got to learn how he did it and try it for themselves. PYL_with_Colored_Squares.png PYL_The_Big_Board_with_Empty_Squares.png Link Customized PYL Intro Whammies whammy1.png whammy4.png|This whammy also appeared as the little rectangles that pop up when you hit the space (s) whammy3.png|This was seen at the end of each show prior to the consolation prize plugs. whammy2.png whammy5.png|In the pilot episode of PYL, this was the only animation, even if you hit your 4th Whammy. whammy6_proto.png|The prototype of one of the five extra whammies, they either started small or blurry. whammy6.png|The first of the Five other whammies whammy8.png|This whammy usually appeared in a corner during Round Two and is one of the extra whammies. whammy7.png whammy9.png|Here, the Whammy is "walking like an Egyptian" (no relation to the Bangles song). whammy10.png|Some PYL fans dub this Whammy space as the Ugly Whammy, mostly because of the tongue. (Feel free to boo.) Cash ncLK0oE.png $2250 Green.png|The 2nd highest cash value you can hit without hitting Big Bucks. $2000 Or Lose-1-Whammy.png|A good idea to land on this, that is if you have three Whammies. $500 + One Spin 1 Pilot.png|Here's what the $500 + One Spin space looked like in the pilot. $500 + One Spin 3 Big.png|Huh? That's weird... I don't remember having the font for this space being bigger. $500 + One Spin 2 Ylel.png|This was how the $500 + One Spin looked like when Press Your Luck first aired. $1000 + One Spin.png PKDioQJ.png qYi5ayZ.png Z8cBF9f.png $3000 + One Spin Dark Blue.png $3000 + One Spin Cyan.png|In 1986, $3000 + One Spin received a touch of lighter blue. $3000 + One Spin #1.png|What? This $3000 + One Spin space shouldn't have fonts something as big as this! $4000 + One Spin pilot.png|Here's what the $4000 + One Spin space looks like during the intro. Oh, and to remind you, it was also used during the pilot episode. $4000 + One Spin Purple.png|Until the fall of 1985, $4000 + One Spin's background became a dark purple. $5000 + One Spin Dark Green.png|Here's the highest cash value on the board... J2y20vL.png lIui3hr.png 7meevQ9.png tI585WJ.png Directional Spaces Big Bucks Big Bucks 1983.png|The usual square that sends you to the highest amount. Blue Big Bucks.png|Here it is again and... wait. Why is it blue? Oh, must be used for the neon board intro. big bucks 3.PNG|From the Wii/DS/PC/PS3/iPhone/iPod Touch & iPad games, lottery tickets, & the upcoming stage show, this is a different Big Bucks graphic. Big_Bucks.jpg Move One Space Move 1 Space (Down and Right).png|Used on Square 1 for the first board round. Move 1 Space (Up and Down).png|Used for square 9 in the final board round. Move 1 Space Green (Left And Right).png|Used in Square 14 in the Final Board round. Useful if there's $2000 Or Lose-1-Whammy. Other Spaces Advance Two Spaces.png Across The Board.png|Debuted all the way in 1986. Go Back Two Spaces.png|Don't you just love it when that space takes you to the Big Bucks? Pick A Corner.png|Back then, when this was landed on, a Whammy could be chosen, but who'd want to do that? Pick_A_Corner_1983-1984.jpeg|The original pick a corner. Debuted in 1984. McDYdlr.png|These spaces were used for Christmastime. M2SUuCg.png MVH2KRt.png MVH2KRt.png nIj2Vw4.png alNau8r.png VxBKDlL.png 3SgpfbK.png 1ICHR27.png Made-Up Spaces 0spin.png 1spin_neon.png 1spin.png 1_spin.png 3spin.png $50 + One Spin.png $150 + One Spin.png $400 + One Spin.png $500 or lose a whammy.png $550 + One Spin.png $575.png $850.png $900 (PYL).png $1000 or Spin again.png $1500 or Spin again.png $2500 or Lose 1 whammy.png 1250s_red.png $1300 + One Spin.png 1400_neon_green.png 1550_neon_violet.png 2200_neon_seagreen.png 2500_green.png 2500s neon light blue.png 7500_neon_green.png 8500_dark_blue.png 9000_blue.png 10000 neon light blue.png a30000s_neon_light_blue.png onemilliondollars2.png triplebuck.png triplebucks.png|not in the original series, but would be EXTREMELY helpful Cash Values From The Game$how Marathon Version $530.png|$525's long lost older brother. $1550.png|Is that $1500's long lost brother? $3500.png|$3000's long lost brother. $1250 + One Spin.png $1750 + One Spin.png $6000 + One Spin.png $8000 + One Spin.png $10000 + One Spin.png $3000_Blue.png|Poor $3000 Lost its extra spin in GSM $3000_Or_Lose_One_Whammy_Pink.png|$2000 Or Lose One Whammy's Long Lost Brother $2500+One Spin.png $2000 + One Spin.png Prizes Add-A-One.png|Land on this space and you'll be rewarded with a minimum of $10. Landing on this square just starts a new place column. Example: $500 turns into $1,500 or $5,000 turns into $15,000. Double Your $$.png|Now there's something you can land on! You know, I think you should get a spin with that! Double Your $$ + One Spin.png|There! That's better. PYLPRIZE.PNG|Generic Prize, a lot of prizes would be too much for this gallery. Check the "Merchandise" gallery below for all the prizes. Merchandise 3wheeler.png|3-Wheeler, used in 1983 and early 1984, and featured in Intro Boards in August 1985 until the end of the series. 5loungers.png|Only seen on April 24, 1984 before being rebranded as Lounger Set the next day. acapulco.png|Version 2.0 of the Acapulco slide, featuring a sombrero. Debuted in September 1985, and intermittently appeared later in 1985, and again in the winter and early spring of 1986. africansafari.png|The African Safari debuted in December 1984, and was the second most expensive prize ever offered in the series (even the most expensive car was only the third most expensive prize in rank) airconditioner.png|The Air Conditioner was a perfect prize for the upcoming summer months in 1984, hence its debut in the spring of 1984. alaska.png|Never used in actual gameplay, but was used on an Intro Board later in 1984. alaskancruise.png|The Alaskan Cruise. Seen in May and June 1986, was hit two times, and only won once. amsterdam.png|A Trip to Amsterdam. Debuted in February 1985 and used until sometime in the spring of 1985. It was even prevalent on the board when Jim Hess notoriously swore when hitting a Whammy on the last spin of the game. answeringmachine.png|Answering Machine. Hi-tech for 1983. One of the first prizes offered in the series, it was one of the cheapest prizes ever offered in the series, valued at $219. redathens.png|Athens. Used in an intro board in 1984 and 1985, but this version was never used in actual gameplay. athens.png|This version of the Athens slide was first used in actual gameplay in the fall of 1985 and offered through sometime early in 1986. australia.png|Australia. First appeared in the spring of 1984, and took a vacation before the fall of 1984. Reappeared by the fall of 1984 and used for the remainder of the series. bahamaspyl.png|The Beautiful Bahamas. One of the original prizes offered in 1983, and was seen on the board on the final episode of the series in September 26, 1986. Also, this was the prize hit by Michael Larson that could have been a Whammy. balanschairs.png|Balans Chairs. Debuted in the fall of 1984 and retired early in 1985. banff.png|Banff. First seen on November 5, 1985, it was one of three Canadian destinations offered in the series, and all three Canadian destinations are in the province of Alberta. barbque.png|Bar-B-Que. Used in Round 1, and debuted before Spring 1984, and was last seen at the end of 1984 or early in 1985, but returned by September 1986. bedroomset.png|Bedroom Set. One of a handful of prizes offered in both Round 1 and 2. Offered from the series premiere until around Christmas 1985 or very early in 1986. bermuda.png|Bermuda. Offered from 1984 until the end of the series. Don't let the icon fool you - it's not in Florida. bicycles.png|Bicycles. Debuted in 1984, and offered until the spring of 1986. Despite Joy calling for a car when she hit them during her match with Gene Snyder, you'll only find these in Round 1. bigscreentv.png|Big Screen TV. This was long before the Wide Screen Plasma TV. First hit in November 1983, and was offered from that point onward until the end of the series. Like most giant screen TV's, you can bet it was expensive; and it was, at $3,800! billiardtable.png|Billiard Table. binocularspyl.png|Binoculars. Debuted in the spring of 1984, and used for the remainder of the series. boston.png|Beautiful Boston. Home of baked beans, Bruins, Celtics, Patriots, Red Sox, a famous Marathon, and New Kids on the Block. bracelet.png|The beautiful bracelet. brassbed.png|The Brass Bed. Try to sleep in one while listening to a brass band. brazil.png|Beautiful Brazil. In 2016, it was the first South American country to host a Summer Olympics. britain.png|Britain. Home of fish & chips, the BBC, and The Beatles. Also gave us The Weakest Link, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, and Winning Lines. britishtour.png|British Tour. I wonder if it involves a double-decker bus? bumperpool.png|A Bumper Pool Table. calgary.png|Calgary, Canada. Home of the famous Stampede that Bob Barker does not approve. camera.png|With this prize, the Whammy would say "I want to take a picture of you losing your money! Say cheese!" Slide-CAMPER.gif canadianrockies.png|The Canadian Rockies. Three Canadian trips all to the same province of Alberta. cancun.png|Cancun. It's getting hot in here. carPYL.png|The car. A prize everybody wants to win. Losing this prize to a Whammy will drive you crazy. caribbeancruise.png|A Caribbean Cruise. A wonderful excursion you'd enjoy. Slide-CARIBBEAN.gif carpeting.png|Carpeting. A prize that's so 70s, and was never won on Press Your Luck, as far as we know. carstereo.png|Crank up your favorite music by Bon Jovi on this device while driving down Sunset Boulevard. cassetteradio.png|The Cassette Radio. A one-hit wonder of a prize that was never won. catamaran.png|A Catamaran. I am not sure if was an Aqua Cat brand then. clock.png|You can use this prize to remind you when it is time to watch Press Your Luck. clusterring.png|The Cluster Ring. Lots of gems in this beauty valued at $500. coasttocoasttour.png|The Coast-to-Coast Tour. A lot of miles on a tour bus. coffeeset.png|A Coffee Set. People would rather buy coffee at Starbucks now. coloradonewmexicotour.png|Colorado-New Mexico Tour. That would be one hot tour. compactdiscplayer.png|The Compact Disc Player. The predecessor to today's iPod. concord.png|The icon to this one represents the famous Concord hotel. cookware.png|The non-stainless Cookware. Only offered in 1983 and valued at $551. copenhagen.png|Copenhagen. Home of Tivoli Gardens amusement park and the drummer from Metallica. crystaldecanterset.png|The Crystal Decanter Set. You'll have the luck of the Irish if you win this prize made in Ireland. curacao.png|Curacao. Located in Venezuela, it was one of a very small number of South American destinations offered on Press Your Luck. cutlery.png|A Cutlery Set. You can cut corners with this prize. dallas.png|Dallas. The Big D. Home of Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Cowboys, Mavericks, Rangers, Stars, and J.R. Ewing. daytimeemmys.png|A trip to the Daytime Emmys. Offered in July 1985 around the same time the Daytime Emmys was airing on CBS. It's too bad Press Your Luck never got nominated for a Daytime Emmy in 1985. deltaqueen.png|Offered only on the Pilot episode. You could relive the Mark Twain days while riding this classic steamboat. denver.png|Denver. The other "Big D". Named for famous country singer John Denver who died in a plane crash there in 1997. diamondpendant.png|A Diamond Pendant. diamondring.png|A (man's) Diamond Ring. The prize that poor Dan got jipped $200 in the summer of 1986. diningset.png|A Dining Set. Offered from the series premiere until March 1984. dinnerwarePYL.png|You'll need this to go with the Dining Set. disneyland.png|Disneyland. Offered during Back-to-School Week 1985. Matt lost this... disneyworld.png|...but Matt won this! The Magic Kingdom, offered on the pilot and during regular gameplay in late 1985 through 1986. earrings.png|A set of Earrings. easterntour.png|An Eastern Tour. Based on the icon, I would assume it's a tour of the Eastern U.S. electrictypewriter.png|An Electric Typewriter. Nobody uses one anymore. emeraldpendant.png|The Emerald Pendant, one of a handful of short-lived prizes offered in 1984 europeantour.png|Hop on a Globus Gateway bus and enjoy the Eiffel Tower, Amsterdam and Big Ben exercisebench.png|The Exercise Bench. One of a few prizes people need for good health. exercisecycles.png|Keep pedaling and pedaling in order to burn those excess calories. blueexerciseequipment.png|Exercise Equipment. This blue version was seen in the 1983 pilot... exerciseequipment.png|...and this version was seen on CBS in 1984. exerciserower.png|At only $200+, Exercise Rower is the second cheapest fitness item offered in the series. fijiislands.png|The last new Polynesian holiday offered in the series, introduced by June 1986. flatwear.png|In 1984, can you really treat these utensils like clothing? flatware.png|By 1985, definitely not! flokatirug.png|The most notorious prize offered on the series - Peter would freak out whenever contestants hit it because it carried a curse. Slide-FLOKATI.gif florida.png|The generic Florida slide. It was hit during the first week of the series, and apparently it must be a trip to Lehigh worded differently. foodfactory.png|Remember the VitaMix? That's a Food Factory. And they still make them today! Valued at $440. france_2.png|The generic trip to France. I would assume it's a tour of France, and not necessarily Paris. frankfurt.png|Debuting in November 1983, it was the first trip offered in the series to cost more than $4,000. freeport.png|One of two places in the Bahamas that you could win on Press Your Luck. It was even hit on the premiere episode! frenchchateauxcountry.png|One of a few prizes introduced during College Week 1985. It was used during the spring of 1985, and returned for a short time later in the spring of 1986. furcoat.png|Bob Barker would never approve of this prize if the series aired in this day and age... furjacket.png|Neither this one, too. galleryofart.png|The Gallery of Art prize from late 1984. gametable.png|You can bring a Las Vegas atmosphere into your home with this Game Table! golfclubs.png|Join the golf club! But wait, you might need these golf clubs. grandcanyon.png|You'll enjoy a grand time in the Grand Canyon if you hit this and come on top. graphic.png|Contrary to popular belief, if you win this, it won't be an American Gothic print. hawaiiancruise.png|A big Aloha to you if you won this cruise in 1984. heritagetour.png|Enjoy the heritage America has to offer if you win this prize in 1984 or 1986. hilo.png|You can win this trip playing Hi Lo! Wait a minute...wrong show. hiltonhead.png|You wouldn't want to travel there during Atlantic hurricane season. slide-ROME.gif slide-XBOX360.gif homebar.png|A Home Bar, one of a handful of prizes offered during the entire run. Plus, this prize also functions as a game table. Home Computer (PYL).png|Seen from the very first episodes, no further description needed. Home Gym (1983 version).png|This version was seen in 1983, during the early episodes. Home Gym (PYL).png|This version was seen for the rest of the series. Home Robot.png|This was found on the big board during the intro sometimes, also seen during the round 1 board worth $500. Home Robot (Red).png|But, this version was seen in the actual game, it'll help do some stuff for only $1250, also was seen in round 2 most of the time, seen in gameplay sometime in 1985. Ireland.png|Have the luck of the Irish on your side, if you win this trip at least. Ixtapa.png|Another Mexican holiday that was shown in the series. Jamaica (PYL).png|Seen in 1985 during the neon era, but around the $2000 mark. Japan By Rail.png|A rare trip that was won once, see all of Japan by their fast moving train worth around $4000 Jog N Tramp.png|Only seen in 1983, and was won once Knott's Berry Farm.png|A rare trip that was only seen during back to school week and won on the last day as well. L.A. Chinatown.png|Another Rare trip that was seen during back to school week Lady's Watch.png|One of the perfect gifts for the lady you love. Lake Powell.png|No comment on this trip. Lake Tahoe Ski Trip.png|This is one of the two ways that people say Tahoe on the board, in this format or with just the word Tahoe. Las Vegas.png|The famous place of gambling other than Atlantic City. Lehigh.png|One of the Florida trips that was seen on the Big Board. 81delorean.png Merchandise From the Game$how Marathon Version Tn carribeanCruise.jpg Screenshots Giant_Home_Player_Sweepstakes_Spin_08.jpg 2000L1W.jpg PYL_$2000_or_Lose_a_Whammy.PNG PYL_Drop_a_Whammy.PNG PYL_Two_Whammies.PNG $1000+One_Spin.PNG $3,000 + One Spin.jpg PYL_Pilot_$4000_+_One_Spin.PNG $4,000 + One Spin in pinkish lavender.jpg $4000+One_Spin_Reddish.PNG PYL $4,000 + One Spin.jpg PYL_$5000_&_One_Spin.PNG PYL 06.PNG|This is a good example of a "paired" space on the board. Always nice to win $5,000 (unless the Whammy takes it away). 5000spin.jpg|...and here it is, lit up when hit! $5000+One Spin.jpg|And here it is in light green, and this was from a Home Player Spin episode. In fact, that was the only time it was hit during a Home Player Spin! PYL 05.PNG|An example of a prize space. Details were revealed only if the contestant who hit the space won the game. African Safari.jpg|The African Safari was one of the most expensive prizes ever offered, and at $6,344, some contestants actually called for it! Maui.jpg Bahamas.jpg|This was one of three prizes picked up by Michael Larson on his run to well over $100,000. However, that square that he hit containing that prize also contained the Whammy. car.jpg|The Car was also a popular prize, but don't get too excited about it. It only cost around $5,000 or so back then. By the end of the series, the most it ever cost was $6,273. emmys.jpg|This was sort of an odd prize since this show was never nominated for an Emmy. PYL_Pilot_Hme_Video_Recorder_&_Camera.PNG PYL_Bicycles.PNG Portable_Spa.jpg flokati.jpg|One of the most popular prizes. Grand_Canyon.PNG Mink_Jacket.jpg Montery_California.PNG PYL_Pilot_Delta_Queen.PNG French_Chateaux_Country.PNG Cancun.jpg Press Your Luck - Ireland Prize from Aaron-Laura-Nancy.jpg|Ireland trip from Aaron/Laura/Nancy episode Big Bucks No Lighted Square.png Add-a-One.jpg|Add-a-One! This could add as little as $10 or as much as $10,000 to your score! Double.jpg|Double Up Here, before it gave a player an extra spin. Double Your $$+Spin.jpg|Double your pleasure! (Better hope you have more than $0.) PYL Double Your $$ + One Spin.png pac.jpg|Pick A Corner, any corner. (Just don't pick the one with the Whammy!) $4,000_+_One_Spin.jpg PYL_Advance_Two_Space_to_$2000.PNG moveone.jpg|Move One Space from Round 1 of the Pilot. Would you like to have a trip to Mazatlan or $200 + One Spin? PYL_Move_One_Space.jpg|Move One Space from Round 1 of a series episode. Would you like to have $650 or $200 + One Spin? (This isn't too hard a dilemma, is it?) Move_One_Space.jpg|Move One Space from Round 2. Would you like a $1,000 or a trip to Kauai? Celebrity_PYL_$1250.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$2000.jpg Celebbrity_PYL_Las_Vegas.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$1000+One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$1500_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$3000.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$4000_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$5000.jpg Celebrity_PYL_$8000_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Alaskan_Cruise.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Dinette_Set.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Flokati_Rug.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Paris.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Telescope.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Whirlpool_Appliances.jpg Celebriy_PYL_$10,000_+_One_Spin.jpg Celebrity_PYL_Move_One_Space_to_$3000.jpg Custom Merchandise Antique Chess Set.png Antique Steamer Trunk.png Atlantic City.png California Getaway.png Canada.png Caribbean Getaway.png Circuit City Gift Card ($1000).png|Would you win this even after Cricut City went bankrupt? I don't think so! Computer.png Designer Chairs.png Egyptian Bracelet.png Electric Bike (PYL).png Electric Car.png Electric Guitar (PYL).png Game Room.png|Something that can be used if you or if the kids are bored Gold And Silver Earrings.png|Perfect for the girlfriend, or wife to have these on their ears. Gold Pocketwatch.png|Something you can use to check time if you feel like using something different besides looking at a wall Golf Cart.png GPS Watch.png Greek Island Cruise.png His & Her Mountain Bikes.png His & Her Tennis Raquets.png His & Her Watches.png His & Her Sunglasses.png Ireland (Green).png|All that changed in this one was the color background. India.png Japan.png|Doesn't say which part, but it'll be great to learn the japaneese language, on this trip at least Jewelry Set.png|Their's gonna be a bunch of bling in this set Kitchen Set.png Kitty Hawk North Carolina.png Laptop computer.png Las Vegas Getaway.png Lowe's Gift card ($2000).png Lowe's Gift Card ($5000).png Maine.png Moped Scooter.png Murder Mystery Weekend.png Oak Desk.png Ontario.png Pizza For A Year.png Player Piano.png Portable Video Game System.png Race Car Driving School (Press Your Luck).png Radioshack Gift Card ($500).png Snowboard Gear.png Sofa (PYL).png Sony Gift Card ($5000).png St. Louis.png Swimming Pool.png Tennis Equipment.png Tokyo Disneyland.png Toys R Us Gift Card ($3000).png Vanity Mirror.png Video Game Accessories.png Toys R Us Gift Card ($1000).png Transatlantic Cruise.png|A cruise through the whole atlantic ocean Transylvania.PNG Vietnam.png|It'd be cool to come here. pnIfeeU.png Category:Press Your Luck Category:Cash Values Category:Images